power of a whisper
by Dominisk
Summary: the power he had over her with somthing so simple. how did he do it?


_Disclaimer: down own Naruto or any of the characters._

_--_

_Power of a whisper._

_An average sunny day that had begun much the same as her usual days did. Wake up in the morning get ready greet her team. Train for a couple of hours. Go get BBQ with the team. Ya in all it was just an average day for Ino Yamanaka. _

_Or so she thought it would be. However that all ended as he walked past her leaving the restraint. Something happened that she never expected. _

_No it was just her imagination. She could have sworn she heard him say something as he walked past. Going through her thoughts she tried to remember the seconds leading up to what she thought she had heard. Everything that day had been the same. Everything they went through like always. What would cause him to say that. _

_Turning to Asuma and Choji to ask them " did you guys hear that?" _

_The two give her questioning stairs then Choji said "umm and what would that be Ino?" _

_She then says "you didn't hear what Shikamaru just said?" _

_They both shake there heads finally Asuma speaks up saying "maybe you just trained to hard today."_

_Nodding in agreement Ino says "maybe. Ya I think I am going to go home today guys." _

_Getting up and walking away she is stopped by Choji who asks "Ino what do you think he said?"_

_She turns her head and replies "I'm not sure what he said that's why I was asking you." _

_Walking down the streets Ino is left with her own thoughts. __'maybe I am just hearing things. I am sure he doesn't feel like that for me. No its not possible. He can't. that's not like him at all. Maybe it would make sense. I mean he's always been there for me and that would be a good reason. No I'm looking to deep into this." _

Shaking her head Ino stops trying to think about what just happened. She enters her house and slowly walks up to her room keeping her thoughts devoid of any activities today.

Laying down on her bed Ino closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, but no matter how hard she try her thoughts are running wild.

She opens her eyes to stair at her ceiling. What was a young girl to do when her teammate supposedly confesses to her yet in another way seems as if its to be a secret.

Then the thought hit her. How should she act around him now, no scratch that how did she even feel about him. She had never truly sat down and thought about Shikamaru he had always just been there around her, helping her.

"_well when Sasuke left it was Shikamaru who was there for me. When ever I have felt down he always managed to make me happy again. With out even giving it much of an effort. When I'm around him I feel calm, collected, and happy. Is this what true love really is?" _Ino debates with herself for hours on end.

Finally she asks her herself out loud. "how would I feel if Shikamaru would leave me right now just like Sasuke did?"

Closing her eyes as she searches herself deep down. She ponders this one question over and over. Seconds seem to become hours, finally it feels like all time has stopped. Then as if hit by lightning she shoots up in her bed and quietly says "there is no way I could imagine a life with out Shikamaru. He's like my shadow always there a part of you that you never seem to notice. But still it's a part of you and it makes you, you. He may be a lazy ninja but he's my lazy ninja." finally realizing how she felt she wanted to run to Shikamaru to tell him. But that's where the problem laid she wasn't sure if he had even said what she thought he did.

If he really did say it then there would be no problems but if he didn't say it and it was all in her mind then it would be odd in there group after that. Why? Why was this plaguing her mind to no end?

Finaly Ino stands up off her bed and says to herself "it doesn't matter anymore I need to tell him how I feel. Even if he didn't say it. Im sure he must have feelings for me."

Running from her room and down the street, Ino head's for a specific location. She spots him there beneath the tree that has been silently claimed as his. Catching her breath she walks up to him and says "Shikamaru I have to talk to you."

Shikamaru opens his eyes to look up at her while saying "oh and what is it that you need to talk to me about Ino?"

She takes a deep breath and says "I cant hold it in any more I need to tell you how I feel about you."

Smiling Shikamaru stands up and gets in close to Ino before she can say more.

His breath on her ears make her quake inside. Her heart fluttering faster then anything she could imagine. Had Sasuke ever maid her feel like this with a simple breath of air? No he didn't, never could.

This was a love that only Shikamaru could give her.

As she starts to lose herself to the feelings that Shikamaru have just given her he slowly starts speaking in a whisper saying "Now you fully understand the power behind a whisper."

From there Shikamaru pulls away from Ino and slowly begins walking away from her. She stairs in amazement at what the boy had just done. With a simple whisper he was able to get her to think of him. With four simple words in a tone lost to all he managed to steal her heart from everyone. Something so simple gave him such power over her. Now she was sure he had said the words she heard from him. The joy she felt was beyond explanation.

Now she truly knew the power of four simple words when whispered

_Ino, I love you._


End file.
